mario and teh mayor
by Super Smash Lemons
Summary: mayor pauline invites mario to her office for a private conversation...


mayor pauline sat at her desk in new donk city hall. she was busy shuffling papers and organizing different documents. as she was doing this, she heard a knock on the door. "come in!" she invited.

one of her security guards came in, escorting mario. "your appointment is here," the guard said.

"thank you, reggie." reggie left the room, closing it behind him.

"you wanted to see me?" mario asked pauline.

"yes. thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me."

"well, i can't stay long. i have to stop bowser from marrying princess peach."

"yes, yes, i see." pauline stood up. "mario, do you know what the hardest part of being a mayor is?"

"is it doing the right thing no matter what?"

"no. it's finding time for my love life." she looked out the window. "so many people out there have found romance while i'm trapped here, never getting to meet anyone new." she turned around to face mario. "until you came back."

mario started to sweat. "what do you mean?"

"well, when i saw you that night you destroyed the robot wiggler, it reminded me of back when you rescued me from that stupid monkey years ago. such bravery is an admirable trait. and anyone that brave is worthy of being with a mayor…"

mario stared in confusion and fright at this. "what are you saying?"

pauline took off her jacket. "mario, i'm just going to cut to the chase…i want you to fuck me."

"what?! no!"

pauline walked over to mario. "please! it's been so long since i've had any love in my life. she kissed him on the nose. he whimpered. "so let's get busy and freaky, in that order." mario ran to the door, only to find it locked from the outside. pauline took off her shirt, knocking her hat off in the process. her volumptious breasts bounced as they were freed. it turned mario on slightly. peach's bust was nowhere near as big as paulines. "oh, i see you like the girls…" she took off her bra, leaving her completely topless. she then started rubbing her breasts in an enticing manner. "they're so big and soft. i bet you'd love to feel for yourself…" she walked over to mario, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her boob. she was right; it was big and soft. mario felt his errection growing as he squeezed.

"i…i can't!" he said, pulling his hand away.

"sure you can." pauline removed mario's cap and placed it on the doorknob. she then kissed him on the lips. mario could taste her sweet lipstick. he didn't even notice when she began to unclip the suspenders on his overalls. his pants dropped to the floor. mario looked down with embarrassment at his spotted boxers with a massive bulge in the front. pauline chuckled and licked her lips. "seems like you're more excited than you let on." mario tried to cover his bulge, but pauline had already seen it. he was blushing redder than his shirt. "maybe it'll help you feel better if i do the same thing." she then started taking off her skirt, gyrating her hips in a seductive manner. mario could see her panties, which only made him then removed her final barrier between modesty and total nudity. she tossed her panties over to mario who held them in his hands. he felt an overwhelming urge to sniff them. they smelled heavenly. he then looked at pauline, exposing her pussy to him. "are you going to sniff my panties all day or are you actually going to do something with what they were covering?" mario was so invested in pauline at this point that he wanted no barriers between them. he took off his shirt and boxers. pauline smiled, knowing he was all hers. she went over to her couch and invited him to sit with her. he sat down and they started making out again. she smelled so sweet, like cake. he smelled so savory, like pasta. pauline broke the kiss. "why don't you show me what you can do with your thick italian sausage?" she reclined and spread her legs apart, her vagina spreading as well. mario started to rub his penis inside her. "oh…yes!" she felt mario rubbing passionately. mario wanted to kiss her while doing this, but found that his body was much too short for his face to reach her's during sex. he opted for the next best thing he could reach, which were her breasts. he gently placed his hand on her right breast and then started to suck on her left nipple. between the groping and the sucking, pauline was getting even more aroused and satisfied. "oh, don't stop, mario!" he obliged, and continued to suck on her perefect breast. after a good 7 minutes, mario felt his semen squirting out into her pussy. pauline also began ejaculating. once they finished, mario pulled out his penis, still covered in sex fluids.

"have you got a tissue for me to dry this off with?" he asked. pauline handed him a tissue, which she used to wiped off his penis. "thank you so much." they then started gathering their clothes and handing them to each other. both of them had messy hair after this, but under their trademark hats, no one would notice. once they were fully dressed, pauline contacted reggie to unlock the door. mario grabbed his hat.

"well, thank you very much, mario," pauline said, "i hope you do well on your quest to recsue princess peach."

mario stared at his new lover. "princess who?" he left the office.


End file.
